Arme Seele
by Moonshine Girl
Summary: Hallo das hier ist meine erste KKJ FF. Die Story fängt zwölf Jahre nach dem Manga an. Also Vorwissen ist notwendig!Ich habe diese FF für einen Wettbewerb geschrieben, es ist also eine Halloween FF. Schreibt mir viel Reviews auch schlechte ist erwünscht
1. Familien Idylle

_In neunzehn Jahren wird es sein, _

_dann ist der Sieg, endlich mein. _

_Die Planeten stehen in Reih und Glied, _

_damit das böse endlich siegt._

_Eine Seele, wird die Zukunft zeigen, _

_aus der Vergangenheit, aus fernen Zeiten. _

_Die Liebe wird den Sieger lohnen, _

_und das böse, nicht verschonen?_

„Ist es fertig?"

„Ein weinig Geduld musst du schon noch haben."

„Und jetzt, bist du soweit?"

„Warte doch, so schnell geht das nicht."

„Wann den nun?"

„Fertig!"

„Was? Wirklich?"

„Ja!"

Marron reichte ihrer Tochter ein Selbstgenähtes Kostüm, das aus weißen und roten Farben bestand. Marron sah sichtlich erschöpft aus, denn schließlich arbeitete sie Tag und Nacht daran, nur um ihrer Tochter eine Freude zu bereite. Natzuki betrachtete das Gewand mit ausgestreckten Armen und sprang dabei in der Luft herum.

„Danke Mama, du bist die beste."

„Möchtest du es denn nicht anprobieren?" Marron lachte leise mit Vorgehaltener Hand als sie sah wie ihre Tochter auf diese Frage reagierte.

Natzuki sah ihre Mutter an als sei sie ein Geist.

„Natürlich, das hab ich ja ganz vergessen." Ohne zu zögern zog sie es an. Natzuki war so unbeholfen das sie auf ihren Po fiel.

„Nicht so hastig mein Engel lass dir helfen." Marron kniete sich vor ihre Tochter auf den Boden und half ihr aufzustehen.

„Wenn du weiter so zappelst dann machst du es schneller wieder zu ein Paar Stofffetzen als mir lieb ist."

Natzuki hielt still und versuchte ihrer Mutter so gut zu helfen wie sie konnte.

„So fertig. Wunderschön. Wie wäre es wenn du deinen Vater überrascht und es ihm zeigst." Natzuki nickte zustimmend und rannte durch die Tür in Richtung Arbeitszimmer.

„Adam, Adam hörst du mich. Die Zeit ist reif. Es ist wieder so weit."

Eine junge Frau stand in einem Wald, umgeben von blühenden Pflanzen und stolzen Tieren. Der Wind wehte ihr um ihre langen und weich fallenden Haare. Das Sonnenlicht streifte sie und ihre Haare glitzerten grün im Schein. Ihre Haut war weiß und rein, wie die eines Engels. Ohne Schuld, ohne Sünde. Sie trug ein Bodenlanges himmelblaues Kleid, das ihre sehr zarte und weibliche Figur zum Vorschein brachte.

„Erwache mein Engel." Sprach die Stimme erneut.

„Deine Zeit ist reif. Deine Seele hat lang genug in dir geschlummert."

Chiaki erkannte die Junge Frau, allerdings war er sich nicht sicher ob sie es auch wirklich war.

„Papa, Papa schau mal Mama ist fertig geworden."

Chiaki wurde aus seinen Träumen gerissen. Er drehte sich auf seinem Schreibtischstuhl um und sah seine kleine Tochter vor ihm stehen. Für einen Moment hatte er sie für die Frau aus seinem Traum gehallten, aber er musste feststellen das ihm noch immer etwas Traumstaub in den Augen lag. Er rieb sie sich und sah Natzuki, die ihrer Mutter immer ähnlicher wurde an. Natzukis Kostüm bestand aus einem kurzem Rock und einer Bluse, sowie aus weißen, kurz über dem Handgelenk abgeschnittenen Handschuhen. Sie trug eine Perücke aus langen blonden, zu einem Pferdeschwanz gebundene Haaren, die mit einer roten Schleife zusammengehalten wurden. Dazu trug sie noch weiße, mit einem roten Band verzierte Stiefel und einen Gymnastikstab.

„Nehmt euch in acht Dämonen hier kommt die Gefürchtete Jeanne D'arc." Rief Chiaki während er sie hoch hob und durch die Luft fliegen ließ. Auch Marron hatte mittlerweile das Arbeitszimmererreicht und stand geräuschlos im Türrahmen.

Seit damals sind nun schon zwölf Jahre vergangen. Wir sind eine kleine Familie und dank dem Frieden auch eine glückliche. Gott ich danke dir für meine Tochter und meinem Ehemann. Danke. flüsterte sie ihrer inneren Stimme zu.

Marron sprach oft zu Gott, aber wie so oft bekam sie keine Antwort, nicht das sie es nicht wollte, aber sie war dankbar dafür. Denn eine Antwort von ihm zu bekommen, würde heißen das sie sich wieder Verwandeln und genau so, wie vor neunzehn Jahren wieder Kämpfen müsste. Das wollte sie nicht mehr, die Zeit lag hinter ihnen. Miyako hatte ihren Yamato, Marron ihren Chiaki und beide Familien waren mit wundervollen Kindern gesegnet. Natzuki und Shinji. Während Natzuki ihr Gedächtnis verloren hatte wusste Shinji genau wer er und wer sie war, denn schließlich vergisst man nie seine erste und einzigste Liebe. Besonders nicht als Engel.

„Natzuki liebes, möchtest du es nicht lieber ausziehen bevor ich es wieder zusammenflicken muss?" Fragte Marron sanft.

Chiaki sah seine kleine Tochter an und flüsterte in ihr Ohr.

„Wir können ja später weitermachen."

Natzuki nickte ihm zu und flüsterte zurück.

„Dafür musst du mich aber erst runter lassen."

Chiaki tat seiner kleinen den gefallen und setzte sie auf den Boden wider ab. An ihrer Mutter vorbei lief Natzuki in ihr Zimmer und zog sich um. In der Zwischenzeit ging Marron auf ihren Mann zu und setzte sich auf seinen Schoß.

„Sie sieht genauso aus wie du damals." Sprach Chiaki ruhig. Marron entgegnete ihm nur ein leichtes lächeln.

Chiaki zog Marron hinunter zu sich und gab seiner Angebeteten einen Kuss.


	2. Vermiste Freundin

„Kommt ihr beiden zum Essen? Unsere Gäste müssten auch gleich da sein." Doch alles was Marron sah, war ihr Ehemann liegend auf dem Boden, mit seine Tochter rangelnd.

Nichts als Unfug im Kopf. Da hörte Marron es an der Tür klingeln.

„Chiaki machst du bitte auf?"

Sofort sprang dieser auf und setzte seine Tochter auf seine Schultern.

Langsam wird sie dafür aber wirklich zu schwer. Er berührte den Tür Knopf und drehte ihn gegen den Uhrzeigersinn um so die Tür zu öffnen. Vor der Türschwelle standen, wie auch nicht anders zu erwarten gewesen war Miyako, Yamato und der kleine Shinji.

„Hallo. Es tut uns leid aber wir mussten erst noch auf Shinji warten, er wollte sich ganz besonders fein machen. Allerdings weis keiner so richtig warum."

Chiaki ließ Natzuki von seinen Schultern steigen und wandte sich dann Shinji zu.

„Und, hast du was gefunden Access?" fragte Chiaki leise.

Doch Shinji schüttelt nur den Kopf und zog einen Schmollmund.

Natzuki kam hinter den Füßen ihres Vaters hervor.

Der schon wieder? Natzuki konnte es nicht glauben, hatte sie doch gerade versucht ihn loszuwerden. Shinji nervte sie mehr als eine Horde Bienen, die konnte sie wenigstens bekämpfen. Der Ex-Engel liebte seine Fynn noch immer und ließ keine Gelegenheit unversucht, sie an ihre frühere Liebe zu erinnern. Doch Natzuki wollte nichts davon wissen, schließlich war sie erst zwölf und es gab da einen ganz anderen Jungen in den sie verliebt war, und dieser war ihrem Verehrer kein bisschen ähnlich.

Marron hörte die Stimmen, die aus dem Flur schallten und bog sogleich um die Ecke um ihre Freunde zu begrüßten.

„Setzt euch doch, das Essen ist in einer Minute fertig." Erklärte sie.

Chiaki führte seine Gäste an den Tisch der in Mitte des Raumes stand. Er war wunderschön gedeckt. Es lag eine weiße Tischdecke darauf, die beinahe bis zum Boden reichte und am Rand mit Goldbändern verziert war, auf dem Tisch vor dem Balkon. Auf dem Tisch selbst waren vier Kerzen aufgestellt, die Chiaki gerade angezündet hatte. Das Gedeck war mit blauen Rändern und leichten Schneeglöckchen umrandet. Dazu waren für jeden Platz zwei Weingläser und jeweils drei Bestecke and jeder Seite zu finden.

„Liebling hilfst du mir mal?" rief Marron aus der Küche.

„Entschuldigt mich." Bat Chiaki Miyako und die anderen.

„Kannst du den Vogel anschneiden und ihn dann auf den Tisch stellen?" Chiaki sah wie hart seine Frau an diesem Essen gearbeitet hatte. Marron war immer so fleißig und verlangte nichts als Gegenleistung. Er konnte gar nicht beschreiben wie sehr er sie liebte. Marron war so in Gedanken versunken das sie es kaum bemerkte als ihr Chiaki einen Kuss auf ihren Entzückenden Hals gab.

„Ich liebe dich." Flüsterte er in ihr Ohr.

Sie drehte sich um und Umarmte Chiaki.

„Ich liebe dich auch. Ich bin Gott so dankbar, dass es euch gibt." Chiaki hielt etwas Abstand von seiner Frau und kehrte ihr dabei den Rücken zu.

„Hängst du immer noch an diesem Typen. Du gehörst mir vergiss das nicht." In diesem Moment umschlang er sie, sehr besitzergreifend.

„Er ist unser Schöpfer, natürlich häng ich an ihm." Chiaki verzog beleidigt sein Gesicht.

„Trotzdem, den einzigen den ich je richtig geliebt habe und je lieben werde ist jemand ganz anderes. Aber, das möchtest du wahrscheinlich sowieso nicht hören." Sie drehte sich wieder um und kochte weiter an ihrem Essen. Doch Chiaki ließ ihr keinen freien Moment und drehte sich zu ihr.

„Wer? Wer ist es?" fragte er eifersüchtig.

„Es ist Adam." Lächelte sie ihn an. Chiaki war dankbar über diese Antwort und konnte sich ein lachen nicht mehr verkneifen.

„Was ist denn hier so lustig? Darf man mitmachen?" Yamato stand in der Tür und wollte eigentlich helfen das Essen auf den Tisch zu bringen.

„Oh, stöhr ich?"

Chiaki blickte zurück. Und errötete leicht als er seinen alten Freund im Türrahmen stehen sah. Er räusperte sich.

„Nein, nein ist schon in Ordnung. Komm rein." Marron versuchte ihrem Mann zur Hand zu gehen.

„Yamato wärst du so lieb das Gemüse auf den Tisch zu stellen?"

Nachdem sie den Tisch wieder abgeräumt und sich Miyako und Yamato von ihren Freunden verabschiedet hatten, brachte Marron ihre Tochter ins Bett. Sie deckte sie zu und gab ihr einen Gute Nacht Kuss auf die Stirn.

„Schlaf schön mein Engel." Sie strich ihr eine Strähne aus ihrem Gesicht und sah sie noch einen Moment an, bevor sie aus dem Zimmer ging. Sie öffnete die Tür und ein leichter kalter Hauch strich ihr sanft übers Gesicht. Marron sah sich noch einmal um. Natzuki sah so friedlich aus.

„Ich vermiss dich Fynn. Komm bald zurück zu mir." Dann schloss sie leise und sacht die Tür. Bevor sie ging hielt sie noch einen Moment lang inne und verweilte an der Tür. Chiaki kam gerade aus dem Bad, als er Marron dort stehen sah. Er ging hinüber zu ihr und legte ihr seine Hand auf die Schulter.

„Sie wird sich bald wieder daran erinnern, da bin ich mir sicher."

„Ich weis irgendwann wird es soweit sein, doch bis es soweit ist, werde ich noch warten müssen, ich kann ja schließlich nichts ändern." Mit diesen Worten drehte sie sich zu Chiaki um und lächelte ihn, sorglos an.

„Du musst nicht immer so tun als wärst du die stärkste Frau auf der ganzen Welt, denn auch wenn du weinst oder in großer Gefahr bist, bist du für mich die Tapferste Frau auf dieser Erde. Ich werde immer da sein um dich aufzufangen. Das verspreche ich dir." Chiaki sah die Anspannung in ihrem Gesicht. Was sollte er tun. Er kannte Marron jetzt schon so lange und er wusste noch immer nicht was er tun sollte wenn sie verzweifelt war. Marron lächelte noch immer aber diesmal war es mehr gezwungen als freiwillig. Eine einzelne Träne glitzerte in ihren Augen sie wollte nicht heraus kommen, bis Chiaki seinen Zeigefinger an ihr Auge legte und so die Träne aufnahm. Marron sank in Chiakis Armen zu Boden und brach vor Natzukis Zimmer in Tränen aus.

„Ich vermisse sie so sehr. Wieso kann sie sich nicht mehr daran erinnern wer sie ist. Wieso kann Shinji es und meine kleine Tochter nicht?"


	3. Wahre Bestimmung

Natzuki zündete ein Teelicht an und stellte es vorsichtig in den Kürbis, den sie am vorigen Tag, in mühseliger Arbeit ausgehöhlt hatte und der jetzt auf der Terrasse seinen Platz gefunden hatte.

„Heute Nacht ist Halloween. Hast irgendetwas bestimmtes vor?"

„Wie bist du hier reingekommen? Shinji?"

„Deine Mutter hat mich reingelassen. Also was machst du? Wie verkleidest du dich?"

Sie blickte über ihre Schulter und sah ihn flüchtig an.

„Ich geh als Jeanne D'arc. Als was verkleidest du dich? Doch nicht etwa schon wieder als Sindbad?"

„Was hast du denn gedacht? Gewohnheiten soll man nicht aufgeben." Erklährte er ihr. Dann sehen wir uns bestimmt heute Abend." Entgegnete er und verschwand durch die Schiebetür ins Wohnzimmer.

Natzuki sah in den Himmel. Die Sterne zeigten sich am blauen Phirmament. Sie liefen den ganzen Tag vor der Sonne weg und nun konnten sie sich in all ihrer Pracht zeigen.

Ein Vogel ließ sich auf dem Gerüst der Terrasse nieder und zwitscherte fröhlich sein Abendlied.

Wie süss er ist. Ja du hast es gut, du musst niemanden beeindrucken oder bestimmte Leute verscheuchen. Du kannst einfach wegfliegen. Sie sah ihn an und bewunderte ihn um seine Freiheit. Doch er gab keinen Ton mehr von sich. Er war wie erstarrt. Sie blickte ins Wohnzimmer und auch ihr Vater und Shinji die sich gerade ein großes Ehrenwort gaben waren wie versteinert.

„Aber, Was?" Sie konnte sich nicht erklären was gerade passierte.

„Da bist du ja. Zwölf Jahre hatte ich dich gesucht und gerade hier musst du dich verstecken. Kein Originelles Versteck aber doch ein sehr kluges. Sich in den Körper, der Tochter unseres größten Feindes zu schleichen und so die vorbestimmte Seele daran zu hindern einzudringen. Ich sehe schon, ich habe dir alles beigebracht was ich konnte."

Natzuki war beinahe genau so versteinert wie der Rest der Welt.

„Wer bist du?"

„Oh, ich sehe. Du kannst dich nicht mehr an mich erinnern. Ich bin dein Schöpfer. Ich bin Satan."

Natzuki schrak zusammen. Was sollte das alles hier? Vor ein paar Minuten hatte sie noch gedachte, dass schlechte Noten ihr größtes Problem seien und nun hörte sie eine gewaltige Stimme die von überall herzukommen schien und die ganze Welt in eine Art von Starre versetzt hatte.

„Keine Sorge mein dunkler Engel, ich werde auf dich Aufpassen. Denn heute stehen die Planeten in einer Reihe. Einen günstigeren Moment gibt es nie wieder. Endlich werden wir die Macht besitzen Gott von seinem Thron zu stürzen."

Natzuki glaubte nicht was sie da hörte. Gott, Satan? So etwas gab es doch gar nicht. Die Erstarrung ließ nach und auch der Vogel konnte sich wieder bewegen und Trillerte sein Lied weiter als wenn nichts passiert wäre. Selbst Shinji und ihr Vater machten da weiter wo sie aufgehört hatten.

„Das muss ein Traum gewesen sein. Ich hab wohl einen Schlag auf den Kopf bekommen." Das war der einzige Weg um sich das gerade passierte geschehen zu erklären.

„Natzuki kommst du? Du musst dich doch noch umziehen." Marron schob die Schiebetür auf, um ihre Tochter auf die Verstreichende Zeit aufmerksam zu machen. Sie sah das Vollkommen Verstöhrte Gesicht ihrer Tochter.

„Liebes alles in Ordnung? Du bist so blass." Marron ging auf Natzuki zu und nahm sie in den Arm.

Wie gerne hätte sie ihrer Mutter von ihrem Erlebnis erzählt. Doch diese hätte ihr nie im Leben geglaubt. Sie hätte sie für Verrückt gehalten. Also entschloss das Mädchen, den Vorfall, für sich zu behalten. Zumindest fürs erste.

Sie sah ihre Mutter an und holte hörbar Luft. Sie wollte ihrer Mutter erzählen was passiert war.

Nein, das darfst du nicht. Es ist noch nicht die Zeit. Warte noch. In ihrem Kopf tauchte die gleiche Stimme die sie vorhin gehört hatte schon wieder auf.

Sie schloss ihren Mund wieder und schüttelte ihren Kopf.

„Nein es ist alles in Ordnung, ich hab nur eine Spinne gesehen." Mit diesen Worte klammerte sich Natzuki an ihre Mutter und Marron hielt ihre Tochter noch fester im Arm.

„Fertig!" Rief Natzuki und präsentierte sich ihren Eltern.

„Tada."

„Du siehst umwerfend aus. Wie ein Engel." Chiaki war von dem Aussehen seiner Tochter begeistert.

„Du siehst aus wie die wirkliche Jeanne D'arc. Jetzt fehlt nur noch Sindbad an deiner Seite." Er grinste weil er genau wusste das seine Tochter es hasste von Shinji zu hören.

„Na dann wird ich deinen Komplizen mal holen gehen."


	4. Schlechter Scherz

„Chiaki? Was machst du denn hier? Falls du Shinji suchst, ich hab schon lang nichts mehr von ihm gehört. Der Schlingel hat seinen eigenen Kopf."

Miyako stand in einer blaugestreiften Schürze und mit zusammengebundenen Haaren im Türrahmen.

„Vielleicht ist er ja in seinem Zimmer?"

Miyako machte Chiaki den Weg frei und nickte mit ihren Kopf in die Richtung, in der Shinjis Zimmer lag.

„Du weißt ja wo es ist."

Mit einem Grinsen stahl sich Chiaki an ihr vorbei und ging die quietschende Treppe zu Shinjis Zimmer hinauf. Oben angekommen Klopfte er an die Buchenholz Tür. Er bekam keine Antwort, öffnete aber trotzdem die Tür. Nur wenige Zentimeter ging die dunkle Tür auf, denn Chiaki stieß auf einen Wiederstand. Im Zimmer war es dunkel und nicht einmal das leichte Atmen von Shinjis Hamster war zu hören. Wieder versuchte er die Tür aufzustoßen doch auch dieses mal gab es einen Wiederstand und die Tür schloss sich durch die Wucht wieder etwas. Chiaki schlängelte seine linke Hand durch den Türspalt hindurch und versuchte den Lichtschalter zu ertasteten. Die Raue Oberfläche der Wand war kalt und hinterließ einen leichten Staub auf seiner Hand. Er drückte den Lichtschalter nach unten und im Raum wurde es hell. Er sah ein leeres Zimmer, mit einem sehr aufgeräumten Schreibtisch und hellen Vorhängen vor dem Fenster. Er schaute durch den Spalt, zumindest versuchte er es denn die Öffnung ließ ihn nicht viel sehen. Doch was er sah, ließ ihm das Blut in den Adern gefrieren. Auf dem Boden vor der Tür lag eine Hand. Sie war mit Blut beschmiert. Jetzt wusste er was ihm den Weg in das Zimmer versperrte, doch erleichtert war er deshalb noch lange nicht. Voll Panik erfüllt Kniete er sich auf den Boden um die Hand in näheren Augenschein zu nehmen. Sie war kalt und das Blut auf ihr hatte bereits angefangen zu trocknen. Chiaki stütze sich am Boden ab als er wieder aufstand und drückte mit seiner ganzen Kraft gegen die Tür. Er Quetschte sich durch den Türspalt, den er etwas vergrößern konnte. Er hatte keine Angst vor eventuellen blauen Flecken oder Kratzern die er sich durch die Schrauben holen könnte. Alles was für ihn zählte war der Person zu helfen die dort auf dem Boden lag. Er betete die ganze Zeit, dass die Person die da lag nicht Shinji sei, doch sein Flehen wurde nicht erhört. Es war Shinji. Als Chiaki seinen alten Freund da liegen sah, überkam ihn ein Gefühl der Schuld. Hätte er es verhindern können? Chiaki sah nur diesen Körper auf dem Boden liegen. Er prüfte weder den Puls noch sah er nach aufgetretene Wunden. Er war zu bestürzt als das er etwas tun konnte.

„Access? Sag doch was!" Chiaki fasste ihm an den Kopf kalt, so kalt war er.

„Warum er? Was hat er dir getan? Warum reißt du ihn von dieser Welt? Er war hier glücklich. Musst du uns denn alles Kaputt machen? ... Nur weil du Marron nicht haben konntest nimmst du mir jetzt Access!" Eine zittrige Stimme sprach diese Worte. Sie waren Kraftlos und alleine in der Welt.

„Gott, ich hasse dich!" Chiaki verfluchte Gott dafür, das er ihm wieder etwas genommen hatte. Wider etwas das er über alles geliebt hatte. Chiaki nahm die kalte Hand und drückte sie fest mit seiner an seine Brust. Er hätte Shinji wohl seine Knochen gebrochen wenn nicht, ... .

„Happy Halloween!" erklang eine laute Stimme ganz in seiner Nähe. Die Hand die er eben noch in gehalten hatte, erwiderte seinen Druck. Chiakis Blick war auf die Hand gerichtet. Er bildete sich das nicht nur ein. Nein seine Hand reagierte tatsächlich. Als er dann noch seinen Blick hob sah er direkt in Shinjis Augen.

„Dafür das ich Tod bin, bin ich ganz schön lebendig. Was?"

Chiaki ließ Shinjis Hand los und stand auf. Auch der kleine Komiker rappelte sich auf seine Füße.

„Tu das nie wieder. Ich hab den Herrn verflucht, ich hab mir gewünscht das er seinen Tod findet."

„Reg dich ab Chiaki. Gut was? Als Blut hab ich einfach Lebensmittelfarbe genommen und damit ich auch schön kalt bin hab ich mich extra zehn Minuten vor den Ventilator gesetzt."

Chiaki war wütend. Aber damit nicht genug, Shinji hatte ihm mit dieser List einen richtigen Schrecken eingejagt. Er war enttäuscht das sein kleiner Engel zu so etwas fähig war.

„Komm mal her Shinji."

Chiaki verpasste dem Schlingel eine Kopfnuss, die ich gewaschen hatte. Eine kleine Lektion für ihn. So sollte er sich daran erinnern was passieren würde wenn er es noch einmal versuchen sollte. Beleidigte stolzierte der Arzt aus dem Zimmer und die Treppen hinunter. Unten angekommen stieß er auf Miyako die gerade eine Schüssel mit Teig in der Hand hielt und Kräftig mit dem Rührbesen darin rührte.

„Ist alles in Ordnung? Du siehst aus als wenn du einen Geist gesehen hättest."

„Wenn du mich fragst sollte dein Sohn mal einen Arzt aufsuchen, aber keinen normalen, ich meine damit einem Psychiater." Mit diesen Worten stolzierte er geradewegs an Miyako vorbei zur Tür hinaus.

„Was hat er denn jetzt wieder angestellt? Shinji alles in Ordnung bei dir?"

Die antwort für seine Mutter kam schnell, fast so als hätte er sie erwartet.

„Ja Mama alles ist gut."


	5. Witchboard

„Den Rest geh ich allein." Natzuki blieb vor ihrer Mutter, auf dem Bürgersteig stehe und drehte sich zu ihr um.

„Bist du sicher? Ich bring dich gerne noch zu Pria." Wiedersprach ihr Marron.

„Mama, das ist doof wenn ich da mit dir im Schlepptau auftauche. Das ist uncool."

„Ah ich verstehe. Na dann wünsch ich dir viel Spaß heute Abend. Bestell Prias Mutter bitte schöne Grüße von mir und sag ihr, sie soll dich vor zehn noch fahren."

„Ja Mama ich weiß, ich weiß. Darf ich jetzt gehen?"

Marron lächelte ihre Tochter verständnisvoll an.

„Na geh schon. Aber bitte Natzuki, sei Vorsichtig."

„Tschüss."

„Wiedersehen Schatz." Ein Gefühl des Unbehagens stieg in Marron auf als sie ihre Tochter davon gehen sah. Sie wusste nicht warum sie sich so viele Sorgen machte, aber eines wusste sie, und zwar das ihr Gefühl sie noch nie im Stich gelassen hatte.

Bei ihren Freunden angekommen gesellte sich Natzuki zu den anderen auf den Boden.

„Und? Darfst du über Nacht bleiben?" Pria hatte an diesem Abend etwas besonderes vorbereitet.

„Na klar. War kein Problem."

Die Zimmertür ging auf und Prias Mutter kam in das Zimmer. Sie trug ein Tablett mit Keksen und Milch ins Zimmer und stellte es auf den Schreibtisch.

„Liebes, wir gehen jetzt, sei ein liebes Kind und stell mir nichts an. Tante Luis ist im Nebenzimmer, wenn etwas ist dann sag es ihr bitte."

„Na klar. Ist ja schon alles geklährt. Viel Spaß Mama." Pria umarmte ihre Mutter und sorgte noch dafür das sie so schnell wie Möglich aus der Haustür gingen. Danach lief sie zu ihre Zimmerfenster und beobachtete sie noch bis ihre Eltern in den Waagen stiegen und zu ihrer Halloween Party fuhren.

„So sturmfrei." Schrie sie auf als ihre Eltern von der Einfahrt fuhren.

Natzuki hatte einwände.

„Aber was ist mit deiner Tante?"

Keine Sorgen Natzuki die ist immer so schnell vor dem Fernseher eingeschlafen das sie von nichts Wind bekommt. Also, lasst uns anfangen."

Natzuki war überrascht, denn sie hatte keine Ahnung von was Pria sprach.

„Was meinst du?"

Pria griff unter ihr Bett und holte ein großes Eichenholzfarbenes Brett hervor. Auf ihm waren Zahlen und Buchstaben aufgeklebt. In der Mitte des Brettes stand „Ja" und „Nein". Pria legte das Brett in die Mitte der Runde und beugte sich dann etwas nach hinten um an das Glas zu kommen, das weiter unter ihrem Bett stand.

„Ein.. Ein Hexenbrett?" Fragte Natzuki ängstlich.

„Natürlich, ich will doch nicht so eine Null-Acht-Fünfzig Party machen. Es muss schon was besonderes sein. Hast du etwa Angst?"

Alle Mädchen aus der Runde sahen Natzuki an. Sie erwarteten eine Antwort. Und auch Natzuki sah ihre Freundinnen an. In diesem Moment wurde ihr klar, das sie keine andere Wahl hatte, als mitzumachen. Schließlich schüttelte sie ihren Kopf, denn sie wollte ja dazugehören.

Mama bringt mich um. Wie soll ich ihr das bloß beichten? 

Beichten? flüsterte eine Stimme. Wieso denn beichten. Du musst ihr nichts sagen. Es ist durchaus erlaubt und erwünscht Geheimnisse vor seinen Eltern zu habe. Einen momentlang erschrak Natzuki, doch als sie die Stimmer erkannte war ihr nicht mehr bang. In Gedanken stimmte sie der mysteriösen Stimme zu.

„Also, das Spiel geht folgender maßen." Begann Pria. „Jeder von euch legt einen Zeigefinger auf das Glas. Somit fließen unsere Energien hinein, mit denen der Geist zu uns sprechen kann."

Natzuki zögerte noch einen Moment und sah sich in der Runde um. Sie stellt fest das sie nicht die einzige war die davor Angst hatte. Dieser Anblick gab ihr ein Gefühl des Verständnisses. Pria legte ihren Finger auf das Glas, doch leider war ihrer der einzige.

„Hey, was ist jetzt? Ich dachte wir wollten es machen?"

Mia meldete sich um Pria eine Antwort auf ihre Frage zu geben.

„Ja schon, aber ich hab viel schreckliches über das Hexenbrett gehört."

„Wirklich was denn?" Die anderen Mädchen wollten wissen was Mia gehört hatte und beugten sich über das Spielbrett um auch nichts von der Geschichte zu verpassen. Schließlich war Halloween und Gruselgeschichten gehörten einfach dazu.

„Eine Freundin hat mir erzählt das ihre Mutter, als sie in unseren Alter war, mit ein paar Freundinnen, genau wie wir hier jetzt sitzen, einen Geist über das Hexenbrett angerufen hatten. Der Geist war böse und sagte ihnen lauter schreckliche Dinge. Zum Beispiel das jemand sterben würde. Zum entsetzten aller ist es so aufgetreten. Eines der Mädchen ist bei einem Schwimmwettbewerb qualvoll ertrunken, damit nicht genug, der Geist begleitet die anderen noch bis heute, er flüstert ihnen schlimme Sachen ins Ohr und verleitet sie dingen zu tun die sie nicht machen wollen."

In der Runde war ein leichtes schluchzen zu hören. Nun waren die Mädchen ängstlicher als vorher.

Natzuki, du wirst dich doch von solchen Geschichten nicht aufhalten lassen. Das ist deine Chance auch mal nicht das nette Mädchen von nebenan zu sein. Das ist doch einer deiner Wünsche oder? Einmal frei zu sein um tun und lassen zu können was du willst. 

Natzuki dachte nicht lange nach, sondern Handelte. Während Pria ihren Finger längst wieder vom Glas genommen hatte, legte Natzuki ihren darauf.

„Ich dachte wir wollten es machen?" sprach sie in die Runde. „Kommt schon Prias Eltern sind nicht da, die Tante schläft und wir sind hier. Das ist unsere Gelegenheit mal etwas zu tun wovon unsere Eltern keinen Schimmer haben. Außerdem, was soll schon passieren? Das sind doch alles nur Geschichten. Solange wir nicht fragen wann wir sterben oder so etwas in der Art, kann uns nichts passieren. Also seit ihr dabei? Oder nicht?"

Natzukis Vortag klang für ihre Freundinnen verständlich, die Angst verflog. Sie machten mit und legten alle zusammen ihre Finger auf das Glas.

„Ist zur Zeit ein Geist anwesend?" befragte Natzuki die Geister. Die Zeit verging und immer wieder fragte Natzuki nach. Doch nichts geschah. Die Geister wollten ihre Rufe nicht hören.


	6. Die Qual der Wahl

„Satan, was machst du hier?"

„Das ist mein Kampf Fynn. Du hast hier nichts verloren."

„Das seh ich aber anders schließlich bin ich euretwegen hier eingesperrt gewesen. Ganze 19 Jahre. Jetzt ist Schluss."

„Das reicht, es geschieh ja sowieso nichts. Ich geh nach Hause." Presia wollte schon aufstehen, bis sie spührte wie sich das Glas unter ihren Fingern bewegte.

„Damit könnt ihr mich nicht beeindrucken." Entgegnete sie.

Pria sah ihre Freundin an.

„Das sind wir nicht."

„Bist du ein Geist?" fragte Natzuki das Glas.

Sie bekam auch sofort eine Antwort. Das Glas ging mit langsamen Schüben auf „Ja" zu.

Es ging weiter.

„Bist du ein Guter Geist?"

Wieder schob sich das Glas auf „Ja".

Die Mädchen waren sich nicht sicher, doch sie wollten es sein, also ließen sie Natzuki noch einmal fragen. Und wieder war die Antwort „Ja". Nun konnten sie sich sicher sein, denn sie wussten, dass wenn man einem bösen Geist zweimal die gleiche Frage stellte, er die zweite immer mit dem Gegenteil beantworten würde.

„Bist du männlich?" wollte Mia wissen.

Doch dieses mal suchte sich der Geist eine andere Antwort aus. Er führte die Finger die auf dem Glas lagen zu „Nein".

Daraufhin folgte die Gegenprobe. Leicht enttäuscht und mit einem Seufzer frage Mia: „Bist du weiblich?"

Wieder ein „Ja". Die Mädchen waren gänzlich bedrückt darüber, das ihr spiritueller Besuch weiblich statt männlich war.

„Ich will auch mal." rief Pria auf.

„Was bist du?"

Das Glas bewegte sich aber nicht auf die zwei bisherigen Wörter zu, sondern machte sich an den einzelnen Buchstaben zu schaffen.

A – N – G – E – L

War des Geistes Antwort.

„Ein Engel? Das ist ja cool. Wir unterhalten uns mit einem Engel."

Kitona hielt inne als sich das Glas ein weiteres mal bewegte. Dieses mal ganz ohne Aufforderung.

H – E – L – P

Erschrocken von der Nachricht zogen die Mädchen die Finger vom Portal der Welten.

Natzuki richtete ihre Augen auf das Glas.

„Hilfe? Wieso braucht ein Engel Hilfe? Wer ist sie?"

„Ich möchte das lieber nicht herausfinden." Entgegnete Mia.

„Jetzt kommt schon. Es ist die letzte Frage. In Ordnung?" Natzuki wollte nur noch diese Frage beantwortet haben. Diese ganze Sachen hatte Neugierig gemacht.

Die Zeigefinger fanden ihren Platz wieder auf dem glatten, kalten Oberfläche des Glases.

„Wer bist du?"

Der Engel brauchte etwas, bis er die Antwort durch ein langsames schieben des Glases, an die Richtigen Buchstaben zu erkennen gab.

I – A – M – -Y – O – U

Vor schreck über diese Antwort warf Natzuki das Glas um. Ein starker Windhauch erfüllte den Raum und warf eine Vase, mit einer weißen Lilie, um.

Im Raum war ein leichtes flüstern zu hören, doch die Mädchen wussten nicht ob sie es Flüstern oder Wind nennen sollten.

DANKE

Zur gleichen Zeit wurde Marron ganz komisch, ihr Magen rumorte und schaukelte hin und her. Es erinnerte ein weinig an eine Schiffsfahrt. Sie ging ins Bad um sich von ihren Qualen zu erlösen. Danach spühlte sie ihr Gesicht mit kalten Wasser ab und so plötzlich wie der Wind auf einer Blumenwiese aufkam, wurde es um ihr Herz warm und die Übelkeit wich zurück.

„Heiliger Wind?" Eine Gänsehaut machte sich auf Marrons Arm bemerkbar.

Unsinn. Den habe ich nicht mehr seit neunzehn Jahren gespührt. Als Natzuki auf die Welt kam. 

Sie nahm ihre Hände überkreuz und rieb sich ihre Oberarme. Denn alles was sie trug war ein leichtes aus Satin bestehendes Nachtkleid. Es reichte ihr bis zu den Oberschenkeln und wurde von zwei dünnen Trägern an ihrem Körper gehalten.

„Chiaki hat schon wieder vergessen die Balkontür zu schließen." Sie losch das Licht bevor sie aus dem Bad ging und schlich an Chiaki vorbei ,um zur Tür des Balkons zu gelangen. Dort angekommen tastete sie nach dem Türgriff und wollte ihn zur Wand schieben, doch Marron musste feststellen, das die Tür bereits geschlossen war. Wo also kam der Luftzug her den sie im Bad verspührt hatte?

Die Gefühle die ihr ihr Körper vorspielte, ließ sie nicht mehr schlafen, deshalb entschloss sich Marron ihren Morgenmantel überzuziehen und sich in die Küche zu setzten mit einer heißen Tasse Tee.

Das Wasser Kochte, während der Teebeutel in der Vorgewärmten Tasse darauf wartete, seine Aromen und seine Farben mit dem Wasser zu verbinden. Einige Minuten lang schwammen die Früchte in dem Beutel und ein leichter Zimt Geruch wurde freigesetzt. Er ließ Marron leicht in Gedanken schwelgen. Sie schloss ihre Augen und hielt die warme Tasse fest in ihren Händen, um sich aufzuwärmen. Da spührte sie abermals diesen weichen Windhauch. Er kam ihr Vertraut vor, als hätte er sie stets begleitet. Langsam sah sie sich in der Küche um und bemerkte eine Himmlische Aura.

„Was willst du? Hat der Herr dich geschickt? Sag ihm das ich nicht mehr will. Ich habe jetzt Familie. Ich kann nicht mehr kämpfen.

„Marron!"

Die Stimme die Marron wahrnahm kannte sie genau so gut, wie den weichen Wind der ihr um die Ohren glitt.

„Jeanne?"

Wieder bekam Marron eine Gänsehaut. So hatte man sie schon seit einer halben Ewigkeit nicht mehr genannt. Die Stimme rührte sie so sehr das ihr eine einzelne Träne ihre warme Wange hinunter lief und in ihrem Mund ein leichtes Ende fand.

„Marron bist du das?"

Marron drehte sich um, um dem Licht das sie ansprach gegenüber zu stehen. Da erst bemerkte sie das, das Licht, das ihr so vertraut vorkam mehr war als nur das. Es war ein Schimmer der Hoffnung der ihr Herz wieder lachen ließ und auch ein lächeln auf ihr Gesicht zauberte.

„Fynn? Fynn Fish?" Marron konnte nicht glauben das sie dieses Licht tatsächlich mit ihrer alten Freunden verglich.

„Ich hab dich gefunden, denn diese Aura würde ich überall wiederfinden." In diesem Moment zeigte Fynn ihre wahre Gestalt und erschien als kleiner Engel mit grünen Haaren vor ihrer Freundin.

„Fynn du bist es wirklich. Ich hab dich ja so vermisst." Marron weinte vor Glück, sie konnte sich nicht mehr zurückhalten und ließ ihren Gefühlen, und somit auch ihren Tränen freien lauf.

„Wo warst du solange? Und warum bist du nicht in deinem Körper? Was ist mit Natzuki geht es ihr, dir gut?"

„Marron, Marron hör zu. Ich war nie in Natzukis Körper."

„Was aber wer ist denn dann ...?" Marron starrte Fynn beinahe nieder.

„... Ein Dämon, meine Tochter ist ein Dämon?"

Fynn versuchte Marron die Situation zu erklären und beruhigte sie mit einem sanften Schhh. Marron hielt inne und Fynn konnte beginnen.

„Damals als Natzuki geboren wurde, wollte ich gerade in meinen Körper gehen als mich einer von Satans bediensteten beiseite drängte und anstelle von mir als erstes durch den Tunnel ging, so passierte es, das er in Natzukis Körper kam und ich in der Zwischenwelt gefangen gehalten wurde. So das weder Gott noch Satan etwas hätte tun könne. Nur heute Nacht ist es Möglich gewesen das ich diese Welt mit Hilfe eines Menschen verlasse.

„Aber wer hat dir geholfen?" Marron wollte alles ganz genau wissen.

„Natzuki. Sie und ihre Freunde spielten mit dem Hexenbrett, aber ich glaube ich hab ihnen genug Angst eingejagt. Sie werden es nicht wieder Spielen."

„Dieses kleine Biest." Murmelte Marron sich in den Bart.

„Sag mir Fynn was können wir machen, um den Dämon aus deinem Körper zu treiben?"

Fynn senkte ihren Blick zum Boden, denn die Möglichkeiten die bestanden waren beide nicht sehr erbauend.

„Also, es gibt zwei Möglichkeiten, aber sie werden dir beide nicht gefallen."

„Versuch es doch." Antwortete Marron mit einem lächeln.

„Na gut." Fynn hob ihren Kopf und sah direkt in das Gesicht ihrer besten Freundin.

„Die erste wäre, das du den Dämon mit einem Schach Matt aus ihrem Körper bannst."

„Nichts leichter als das. Warum machst du deshalb so ein besorgtes Gesicht?"

Fynn erklährte weiter.

„Es ist dir nur nicht mehr Möglich dich in Jeanne zu verwandeln. Als du mir damals deine Kraft gegeben hattest, damit ich wiedergeboren werden konnte, hattest du nicht nur die Kraft verloren selbst wiedergeboren zu werden, sondern auch deine Fähigkeit Dämonen zu bannen. All deine Kräfte waren damals auf meinen Körper übertragen worden."

Marrons lächeln löste sich und falten bildeten sich auf ihrer Stirn, denn bei so einer Nachricht konnte man sich nur sorgen.

Fynn fuhr fort. „Den Körper in dem der Dämon jetzt wohnt."

„Das kann nicht sein. Fynn da muss ein Fehler vorliegen. Bist du dir denn sicher?" Doch es gab keinen Fehler, alles was Fynn Marron erklährt hatte entsprach der Wahrheit. Nun besaß der Dämon die Göttliche Kraft. Nur gut das Natzuki noch nichts davon wusste.

„Na gut uns bleibt ja noch eine Möglichkeit. Ich meine es kann ja nur noch besser werden, oder?"

Doch auch dieses mal ließ Fynns Gesichtsausdruck keine Spur der Hoffnung zu.


	7. Gescheiterter Plan

Im selben Augenblick träumte Natzuki, in ihrer Freundin Schlafzimmer, eingehüllt in eine Fließdecke von Satan. Er war ihr an diesen Tag öfter begegnet allerdings nur als Stimme ohne Gesicht. Dieses mal sah sie ihn. Er war gekleidet in einer schwarzen Kluft, die von einem Dunklen Mantel überdeckt wurde.

„Es ist soweit du wirst erwachen. Es dauert nicht mehr lange."

„Wer bist du? Und wovon redest du?"

„Ich rede davon das ich dich erschaffen habe, und mit der Göttlichen Kraft in dir in der Lage bin Gott ein für alle mal zu besiegen."

„Was Gott. Du spinnst doch. Wer bist du das du „Gott" herausforderst?"

„Ich meine Liebe, ich bin Satan."

Natzuki schrak zusammen. Sie wollte der unheimlichen Gestalt nicht glauben.

„Du bist einer meiner Dämonen. Ich habe dich vor neunzehn Jahren losgeschickt um einen Weg zu finden Jeanne Dar'c zu verletzten. Erinnerst du dich? Du hast diesen Engel Fynn aus dem Weg geräumt und so dafür gesorgt das sie die letzten Jahre in der Zwischenwelt leben musste. Du warst einer meiner Fähigsten Wächter. Und sobald du wieder erwacht bist wirst du auch die Kraft in dir zum Leben erwecken. Denn Fynn, der kleine Engel ist gerade dabei etwas zu tun, das ihr Leben zerstöhren wird. Sie wir Jeanne für immer aus dieser Welt verbannen. All das hab ich nur dir zu verdanken."

Natzukis Erinnerungen kamen langsam zurück, aber nicht nur die an ihre Zeit als Oberster Wächter der Dämonen, sondern auch diese die durch Jeannes Kraft in diesem Körper gespeichert waren. Sie erinnerte sich an die Zeit als sie von Satan getötet worden war...

... „Warum..., hast du das getan?" Marron kniete am Boden vor Access der seine Fynn, schwer verletzt auf dem Arm trug.

„Es tut mir leid, ich wollte Satan irgendwie beistehen. Ich kann ihn nicht allein lassen. Auch wenn ich Access Liebe... .

Satan seid ihr noch da? Ich gehe mit euch, dann seid ihr nicht mehr so einsam."...

Sie erinnerte sich daran das, dass Fynns letzten Worte gewesen waren bevor sie gestorben war. Die Erinnerung an das Vergangene Leben des Engels und an die Auserwählte Kämpferin machte den Dämon so traurig das er weinen musste. Marron hatte ihn aufgezogen, wie ihr eigenes Kind. Obwohl sie wusste das etwas mit Natzuki nicht stimmen konnte da ihre Erinnerungen völlig gelöscht waren. Das berührte den Dämon sehr. Er wusste jetzt auch wofür er auf dieser Welt war und es gefiehl ihm gar nicht. Der erste Dämon mit Gefühlen wurde in diesen Augenblick gebohren und er stellte sich gegen seinen Herrn.

„Die zweite wäre..., das.., ich einem Abkömmling Gottes.., das Leben nehmen müsste. Dadurch würde seine Seele in der Zwischenwelt eingesperrt und ich könnte in seinen Körper Schlüpfen. Der Hacken ist nur das es nur zwei Abkömmlinge des Herren gibt. Das sind Adam und Eva."

Die Nachrichten wurden wirklich immer besser.

„Oh ja. Das ist wirklich keine Erfreuliche Mitteilung." Marron grübelte einen Augenblick über diese Möglichkeit nach und gab dann ihre Entscheidung Preis. „Aber..., wenn es dir hilft!"

„Nein Marron du darfst dich nicht für mich opfern. Ich bin es nicht wert. Ich bin schon Tod es macht mir nichts aus an deiner Seite weiterzuleben."

„Aber." Unterbrach Marron sie. „Würde das nicht heißen, das ich die einzige bin die dich sieht und das du deine Freunde nicht mehr wiedersehen würdest? Fynn ich habe dir doch damals nicht meine Kräfte übertragen, damit ich dich jetzt erneut verliere. Nein ich lasse nicht zu das du mir wieder weggenommen wirst. Nicht schon wieder. Auch wenn es bedeutet das ich nur über dich wachen kann, dann tue ich es eben. Du hast es verdiehnt ein schönes Leben als Mensch zu führen. Sie mich an, Fynn. Ich hab mein Leben gelebt. Und wenn du dann in meinem Körper bist, weiß ich das es hier jemanden gibt der immer über meine Freunde wachen wird. Denn schließlich, besitzt du dann die Göttliche Kraft nicht wahr. Außerdem bin ich mir sicher das es für mich eine Möglichkeit geben wird, wie ich wieder zu euch zurück komme. Und wer weiß, vielleicht komm ich dann in Natzukis Körper. Aber jetzt ist es Zeit, das ich den Weg frei mache für die nächste Generation. Durch mein Opfer werden zwei Seelen befreit, das ist doch nur fair, oder?" Marron konnte nicht verhindern das ein Zittern in ihrer Stimme lag. „

Also, worauf wartest du noch Fynn?" Marron stand auf und streckte ihre Hände von ihrem Körper weg. Ihre Haltung erinnerte and das Kreuz, an dem Jesus vor langer Zeit genagelt worden war.

„Das kann nicht dein ernst sein? Nein, ich kann dich nicht umbringen, dazu bin ich nicht in der Lage."

„Aber du musst." Nun weinten beide ganz bitterlich denn Fynn war ihrer Freundin so dankbar, das sie ihr Leben für das ihre gab.

„Ich werde dir nicht helfen sie auszulöschen." Entgegnete der Dämon.

„Das musst du auch gar nicht mehr denn es wird gleich zu Ende sein. Du hast Marron soweit an sich selbst zweifeln lassen, das sie beriet ist ihr Leben für das von Fynn zu geben."

„Was? Nein das werd ich nicht zu lassen."

„Es ist schon fast zu spät."

Der Dämon empfand soviel Liebe und Dankbarkeit für die Frau die ihn aufgezogen und geliebt hatte, denn er wurde noch nie geliebt, das diese Zuneigung die Göttliche Kraft freisetzte und Satan, wenn auch nicht für immer Außergefecht setzte. Natzukis Körper löste sich auf und machte sich auf eine Reise.


	8. Ein neues Licht erstrahlt

Fynn überkreuzte ihre Hände und sammelte all ihre Kraft in ihrem Stein den sie auf ihrer Stirn trug. Er fing an rot zu glühen. Marron spührte wie es um sie herum kalt wurde, sie wusste das es nun kein zurück mehr gab.

„Ich hab dich lieb Fynn." Waren ihre Worte die sie noch sagte bevor der Engel seinen Tödlichen strahl auf ihre Freunden abschoss. Fynn war nicht mehr in der Lage gewesen die enorme Energie die sie eben gesammelt hatte zu beendigen und konnte sie nicht mehr halten.

„Nein." Schrie Fynn auf, doch es war zu spät die Energie wurde schon losgeschickt. Doch gerade als der Strahl Marron treffen wollte öffnete diese ihre Augen. Sie wollte nicht glauben was sie sah. Ein lauter knall ertöhnte und Riss Chiaki aus seinem Festen Schlaf. Er rannte in die Küche um zu sehne was passiert war. Dort angekommen wollte er nicht wahrhaben was geschehen war. Als er die Küche betrat sah er seine Tochter auf dem Boden liegen. Natzuki hatte sich zwischen Marron und den Strahl geworfen und die volle Kraft abbekommen. Marron realisierte erst später was passiert war, doch als sie das Blut in auf ihren Händen spührte erinnerte sie sich daran was sie gesehen hatte bevor sie Boden gestürzt war. Chiaki lief zu seiner Tochter und nahm sie in den Arm. Er hob ihren Kopf auf seinen Unterarm und sprach zu ihr.

„Chiaki lass sie."

Chiaki verstand kein Wort. Seine Tochter lag, warum auch immer im Sterben und seine Frau schien es nichts auszumachen.

„Aber, Marron was...?" begann er als er jedoch von Marron unterbrochen wurde hielt er inne. Marron ging auf den verletzten kleinen Körper zu.

„Warum? Warum hast du das getan?"

Marron konnte sein Handeln nicht verstehen. Warum sollte sich ein Dämon für einen Menschen Opfern?

„Weil ich deine Tochter bin." Marron schrak über diese Worte zusammen. Sie hatte alles erwartet aber nicht solch eine Antwort.

„Fynn, nun kannst du zurück in deinen Körper gehen und deinen Geliebten Access wiedersehen. Das hatte er dir doch versprochen. Nicht war? Es tut mir leid wenn ich euch solche Problem berietet habe. Ich hoffe das Gott ein Einsehen hat und mir als Mensch noch eine Chance gibt." Nach diesen Worten verlor der Körper seine Farbe und Seele. Die Seele des Dämons sieg hinauf in die Zwischenwelt. Nun konnte Fynn endlich in ihren Körper gehen und ihr Leben genießen. Als sich ihre Seele mit ihrem Körper vereinigte bildete sich ein helles Licht um ihren Körper und alle Wunden die sich gebildet hatten verschwanden.

In der Zwischenzeit waren Yamato, Miyako und Shinji aufgetaucht, denn schließlich konnte man so einen Knall nicht einfach so überhören.

„Marron was ist passiert?" Rief Miyako, doch sie bekam keine Antwort von ihrer Freundin. Stattdessen bekam sie von Chiaki ein:

„Mir erzählt auch keiner was." Zu hören.

Marron krabbelte auf allen vieren zu Natzuki und nahm sie in den Arm.

„Fynn?" flüsterte sie.

Der Körper gewann wieder an Farbe und sie bewegte sich.

„Marron?" Glücklich über diese Happy End viel sie Marron um den Hals und Danke ihr.

„Was ist denn nun passiert?" Shinji wollte eine Antwort haben und probierte es deshalb noch einmal.

Natzuki drehte sich zu ihm um. Als sie ihn sah, in Lebensgröße und Lebendig, fing sie an zu weinen. Sie stand auf und rannte auf ihn zu. Shinji wusste gar nicht wie ihm geschah und viel zusammen mit Natzuki auf den Boden. Diese nutzte die Gelegenheit und Küsste ihre große Liebe.

„Ich liebe dich Access."

Shinji sah noch immer etwas paralysiert aus.

„Fynn? Meine Fynn?" fragte er unsicher.

Diese neigte ihren Kopf etwa zur Seite und nickte ihm zustimmend mit einem sanften lächeln zu. Chiaki ging auf seine Frau zu und legte ihr seinen Arm auf die Hüfte.

Gut gemacht Eva. Eine Stimme in ihrem Kopf dankte ihr. Doch sie wusste nicht warum. Als sie dann aber ihre Augen schloss spührte sie das ihre Kräfte wieder zu ihr zurückgekehrt waren und das die Seele des Dämons einen sicheren Platz gefunden hatte.

„Marron, was ist passiert?"

Überglücklich sah sie Chiaki an und küsste ihn, dann nahm sie seine Hände und drehte sich in sie hinein, sodass sie mit ihrem Rücken an seinem Oberkörper lag und seine Hände auf ihrem Bauch ruhten. Dann ließ sie ihren Kopf auf seine Schulter gleiten und flüsterte ihm sanft, mit einem lächeln auf ihren Lippen ins Ohr.

„Du wirst Vater Chiaki."


End file.
